What happens in OC stays in OC
by Roxy Skittlez
Summary: Location: Ocean City, MD. Contains language not appropriate for children under the age of 14 and contains stuff that may cause me to change the rating but, we'll just have to wait and see. AdrianXOC, WalterXOC, DanXLaurie. More in first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Note: I don't own any of the Watchmen characters but I own Roxy.

**_The setting: Ocean City, MD (NYC IS CROWDED!)  
OC's: Roxy, Emily  
Characters from Watchmen in this fanfic: Walter Kovacs, Daniel Dreiberg, Laurie, Adrian Vedit_****_  
Romances: RoxyXAdrian, LaurieXDaniel, EmilyXWalter  
I'm sorry to say this but, Jonathan, Dr.M, will not be showing up in this fanfic because I dislike him very much and I also dislike Laurie but, I figure that there cannot be 3 OC women in this and it would just make all the men who read this very horny because my OC's are sexy as hell lolz. _**

* * *

_Roxy's POV_

I walked onto the boardwalk, happy that today was my birthday. It was the middle of June and I believed that summer would never end for me. Especially since I could count on my best friends, and my brother, to make it last.  
I walked into one of the stores, the one that Laurie worked in, and walked up to the counter.  
"Hey, Rox." She said, smiling when she saw me. I smiled.  
"Hey yourself." I replied. "Where's my brother been lately?"  
"Around. You know how Daniel is when it comes to planning his little sisters birthday party." she told me. I rolled my eyes.  
I wasn't that much younger than him and Laurie but I was still known to everyone as his little sister. Except by Adrian. He called me by my name and my nickname he gave me becuase of my random outfits.  
"Hey Skittles." I heard someone say. I turned to see the hottest blonde guy on earth. Adrian Vedit.  
"Hey Marshmallow." I said, using his nickname. He blushed and hugged me.  
The only reason we gave eachother these nicknames was because they were things we liked. I loved skittles and he loved marshmallows. Especially when we had parties.

_Daniel's POV_

I sat at the kitchen table of me and Laurie's house, going over the list of things that I had set up for Roxy's party. I sighed when I realized that I was missing something.  
"Where's the cake?" Walter asked, walking into the kitchen after he had came in through the front door using the spare key I had made him.  
"I gotta make it." I replied. Walter shook his head, disapproving me, then walked into the living room to watch his T.V. shows.  
I hated it when he was around, always making me feel bad if I forgot something important or if I had done something wrong. I got up and pocketed the list before heading over to the pantry and searching through it for cake mix. I found vanilla cake mix and white cake mix and decided to make the white cake because I knew that I could get Roxy's favorite kind of icing. Rainbow. I smiled to myself as I started to make the cake.

_Adrian's POV_

When me and Roxy left the store to go to the beach, I couldn't help but blush all while we held hands. I realized that we always did this even though we weren't dating but, it was a habit that we had ever since we were in diapers. I realized that Roxy hated it when she was alone or even when she was with me but she couldn't be close to me. I liked her a lot and I even confessed my love to her once or twice and she was glad that I did because, if it wasn't for that, she would have ended up dating Walter and I didn't want that. Neither did Daniel. I couldn't help but wonder if she liked me as much as I liked her but, she had told me millions of times when we were younger that she did like me and that she would one day be my wife. That thought made me blush intensley, causing her to worry.  
"Are you alright?" she asked. I just nodded and thought of other things but, that didn't help because all of my thoughts were about her.  
"We should go sit down." I said, starting to feel a bit light headed.  
"Alright." she said. We walked over to a bench in the shade and I sighed when I sat down. _Why do I have to get dizzy instead of--_ I stopped thinking when Roxy leaned her head on my shoulder. I realized that once I started thinking about her again, it would only lead to one thing and I knew that she wouldn't like it because she never kissed anyone unless they were dating or if she was drunk.  
"Adrian, there's something that I've been wanting to tell you." she said to me, her voice quiet yet audible.  
"What is it?" I asked. She didn't answer for a moment but then she sat up and looked at me, holding my hands in her own on my lap.  
"I love you." She said.

* * *

**_Well, that's the end of my first chapter of this fanfic. I hope that you will review and let me know what you like, dislike or if you want to hear more from me lol. _**

**_LOVE ALL MY READERS!!  
3 Roxy_**


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I **STILL** don't own any of the Watchmen characters except Roxy.

**_I will say that there will be a bit of action in this chapter and possibly not suitable for children. Yes, children. If you get highly turned on by just the mention of the word sex or action and if you beg me to write more sex scenes, you are a child. Just kidding! There will be no action!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Lulz._**

**_Oh and for all you Ozy fans, he is mine. Claimed. Sorry, ladies (and some gentlemen). _**

* * *

_Le Flashback!_

_Adrian's POV_

_When me and Roxy left the store to go to the beach, I couldn't help but blush all while we held hands. I realized that we always did this even though we weren't dating but, it was a habit that we had ever since we were in diapers. I realized that Roxy hated it when she was alone or even when she was with me but she couldn't be close to me. I liked her a lot and I even confessed my love to her once or twice and she was glad that I did because, if it wasn't for that, she would have ended up dating Walter and I didn't want that. Neither did Daniel. I couldn't help but wonder if she liked me as much as I liked her but, she had told me millions of times when we were younger that she did like me and that she would one day be my wife. That thought made me blush intensley, causing her to worry.  
"Are you alright?" she asked. I just nodded and thought of other things but, that didn't help because all of my thoughts were about her.  
"We should go sit down." I said, starting to feel a bit light headed.  
"Alright." she said. We walked over to a bench in the shade and I sighed when I sat down. __Why do I have to get dizzy instead of--_ I stopped thinking when Roxy leaned her head on my shoulder. I realized that once I started thinking about her again, it would only lead to one thing and I knew that she wouldn't like it because she never kissed anyone unless they were dating or if she was drunk.  
"Adrian, there's something that I've been wanting to tell you." she said to me, her voice quiet yet audible.  
"What is it?" I asked. She didn't answer for a moment but then she sat up and looked at me, holding my hands in her own on my lap.  
"I love you." She said.

_End le flashback!_

When Roxy said those three words, I swear that my heart stopped beating.  
"What?" I questioned, still looking into her eyes. Those beautiful hazel eyes of hers.  
"I love you, Adrian." she repeated. Her eyes smiled but, her face was serious.  
"I love you too." I said. As she smiled, I noticed that she leaned forward and I did too until our lips touched.

Roxy's POV

When we kissed, I didn't want to stop but, we did after a moment, breathess.  
"So..does this mean that we're dating now?" Adrian asked. I giggled and nodded, smiling.  
"Yeah." I said. When I looked at him, he was smiling and I felt like everything was perfect for a moment.  
I had always been in love with Adrian and I knew that he had also been in love with me but, I never wanted to rush things between us so I waited a while to tell him. I wanted it to be perfect and, it was.  
"Do you think it's time yet?" he asked me, referring to my party that Daniel was planning.  
"Knowing my brother, nope." I replied. He sighed.  
"But I want cake..." he said childishly. I couldn't help but giggle. He looked at me and smiled again.  
"You're so beautiful." he said, making me blush.  
"I am not..." I said. He frowned.  
"Of course you are. You're the most beautiful girl that I've ever know." he said. I looked down, getting kind of self-concious. I had trust issues but, Adrian was easy to trust for some reason. He was eaiser to trust than my brother anyways which was both good and bad.  
"If you say so..." I said. He lifted my chin so I would look at him.  
"No matter what you think, it'll always be true." he said. I nodded, finally giving up and believing him. How could I not believe someone as kind hearted as Adrian? I had known him almost all my life and now, we were dating.

Daniel's POV

"Finally." I heard Laurie say when she walked into the kitchen. I had just finished the cake.  
"Yeah...I know." I said, getting out the icing and opening it. "Could you get me a knife?"  
"Smells good." I heard Walter say. I sighed, taking the knife from my girlfriend and starting to put the icing on the cake. "Took a while though."  
"Yes Walter. I realize this." I said, irritated. "Go annoy somebody else."  
"Walter, you can come help me fix up the table that the presents are going on." Laurie said. I was hoping he would take her offer.  
"Sure." he said, getting up from the table and leaving out back with Laurie. _'Finally!'_ I thought to myself, finishing up by putting skittles on top of the cake before setting it back in the oven to stay warm.

Emily's POV

I sat on the beach, looking out twoards the water. I was hoping to see Walter again but, we had just met so I don't think that would happen any time soon. I got up and walked off the beach after brushing the sand off my jeans then headed twoards my house. When I got inside, I went up to my room and decided to see what there was for me to do but, there wasn't much to do except clean a little bit. I sighed.

Roxy's POV

Me and Adrian walked onto the beach and sat down. I sat in between his legs and leand back on him.  
"I wish we could spend every day like this together..." I said, closing my eyes.  
"Yeah." he said. "But right now is one of the happiest moments of my life and that's because I'm with you." I smiled.  
"Everything is so perfect now." He kissed my forehead and nodded.  
Later, when Danile texted me, Adrian and I left the beach and headed to Daniel's house. When we got there, I rang the doorbell and waited as paitently as I could for him or someone to answer the door.  
"Happy birthday!" Laurie sang when I stepped into the house. I smiled.  
"Happy birthday, little sister." Daniel said, hugging me. I hugged him back.  
"Thank you." I said. I was so happy that all my friends were here. Except Walter. "Where's Walter?"  
"He went out. He said that he had something important to do." Laurie said.  
"Ok." I said.

* * *

**_Well, that's the second chapter yall! I will update as soon a possible.  
I hope you all like it and I will hopefully put more kissing and hugging in the next few chapters. AND ACTION!!!  
3 Roxy_**


	3. Chapter 3

Note: I **STILL** don't own any of the Watchmen characters except Roxy.

**_I will tell you all that this is the third chapter and it contains very little action. A bit of romance but, that'll happen in a later chapter!_**

**_OZY IS STILL MINE!!_**

* * *

_Le Flashback!_

_Roxy's POV_

_Me and Adrian walked onto the beach and sat down. I sat in between his legs and leand back on him.  
"I wish we could spend every day like this together..." I said, closing my eyes.  
"Yeah." he said. "But right now is one of the happiest moments of my life and that's because I'm with you." I smiled.  
"Everything is so perfect now." He kissed my forehead and nodded.  
Later, when Danile texted me, Adrian and I left the beach and headed to Daniel's house. When we got there, I rang the doorbell and waited as paitently as I could for him or someone to answer the door.  
"Happy birthday!" Laurie sang when I stepped into the house. I smiled.  
"Happy birthday, little sister." Daniel said, hugging me. I hugged him back.  
"Thank you." I said. I was so happy that all my friends were here. Except Walter. "Where's Walter?"  
"He went out. He said that he had something important to do." Laurie said.  
"Ok." I said._

_End Flashback!_

When we went out back, I saw all of the presents. I was awed.  
"Did you all get me these?" I asked, walking over to them.  
"Yeah. And one more suprise but, you can't see it till later." Daniel said. I smiled and hugged him tightly.  
"You're the best brother a girl could ever ask for." I said.

Walter's POV

I decided to go to Emily's house. When I got there, I knocked on the door and waited with a smile on my face for her to answer.  
"Hey, Walter." she said when she answered the door. I smiled and hugged her. "What's up?"  
"Just wanted to hang out is all." I said.  
"Alright. Just let me get my shoes and we can go hang out." she said.  
Emily always managed to brighten my day, no matter what.

Adrian's POV

After we all went outside and watched as Roxana opened her presents from all of us, including Walter, I waited until Daniel and Laurie went back inside so that I could give her last and best present of all.  
"What did you want to give me?" she asked, sitting down.  
"Well...I love you a lot and I was wondering..." I paused.  
"Wondering what?" she questioned, looking at me. I blushed and took out a small box.  
"If you'd marry me." I said, looking into her eyes. I noticed that a tear fell from her eyes and she hugged me tightly.  
"Of course I'll marry you." she said.  
"Thank you." I said, hugging her back.  
"This is the best day of my life." she whispered to me before we kissed.

Daniel's POV

"He proposed to her?" I asked, looking at Laurie. She nodded.  
"Yeah." she told me. "He's madly in love with her and he's always wanted to ask her."  
"Well, at least it isn't Walter." I said with a sigh. Laurie hugged me from behind and sighed.  
"Yeah but, you gotta admit. Adrian seems a little too good for her." she said.  
"What do you mean?" I questioned.  
"Well, he's always getting her expensive stuff and trying to do everything for her." she explained. "And I want to know how he got the money to get that ring."  
"You know he works at the bank and at the bar." I said.  
"Yeah but still..." she said. I sighed and kissed her hand.  
"Don't worry about him." I said.

* * *

**_Well, sorry that chapter was so short. I wanted to end it with a lot of PIZZAZ!!!!  
:] Ozy is mine fereverz!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!_**

**_3 Roxy Skittlez!!!_**


	4. Chapter 4

Note: I **STILL** don't own any of the Watchmen characters except Roxy.

**_This is the third chapter. Yep. It's here. Yep, there will be romance. No, Adrian is not gay because if he was, I would have to kick his keester!!! :[ No gay men except for Walter and Dan!!! _**

* * *

_Le Flashback!_

_Daniel's POV_

_"He proposed to her?" I asked, looking at Laurie. She nodded.  
"Yeah." she told me. "He's madly in love with her and he's always wanted to ask her."  
"Well, at least it isn't Walter." I said with a sigh. Laurie hugged me from behind and sighed.  
"Yeah but, you gotta admit. Adrian seems a little too good for her." she said.  
"What do you mean?" I questioned.  
"Well, he's always getting her expensive stuff and trying to do everything for her." she explained. "And I want to know how he got the money to get that ring."  
"You know he works at the bank and at the bar." I said.  
"Yeah but still..." she said. I sighed and kissed her hand.  
"Don't worry about him." I said._

_End Le Flashback!_

Adrian's POV

It was night time and Daniel, Laurie, Roxy was now staying at my house, I took her there so that she could change.  
"What do you think I should wear?" she asked me.  
"Your shorts and the shirt that I got you." I replied, sitting on the bed, watching her as she rummaged through the closet. She picked out the purple and black under armor shirt and her black shorts, which were a little too short, and walked over to the bed, placing them down next to me before taking off her dress.  
"You shouldn't do that in front of me." I said, looking down and blushing. She giggled.  
"I don't mind. Especially since we are getting married." she said.  
"True." I replied. "But you know how I get." She sighed and pulled on her shorts before grabbing her shirt and putting it on.

Emily's POV

Walter and I walked down to the beach. It was a very cool night so, when we sat down on the beach, he wrapped his arms around me and held me close.  
"Emily, I was wondering..." he said. "Do you like me?"  
"Of course I like you." I replied. I glanced up at him and he smiled. I smiled as well.

Daniel's POV

I sighed, thinking about what Laurie said earlier about Adrian. It made me worry more about my sister more than ever before. I hated it when people said things about Adrian but, if it was anything like what Laurie told me, I didn't mind it. I just didn't want to assume anything.

Laurie's POV

"C'mon Dan." I called up the stairs of the house we shared. "They're here."  
"Alright." Daniel shouted down the stairs as he left his room.  
"How can you stand this?" Roxy asked me. I giggled and shrugged.  
"I just do because I love him." I replied. I watched as Adrian put his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. When Daniel came down the stairs and saw this, he didn't smile.  
"Let's go." he said, heading out the door first. I sighed and followed behind.

Roxy's POV

I wondered why Daniel was so upset but I didn't want to ask about it. I just held Adrian's hand and we walked behind Laurie and my brother.  
"Hey you guys." Walter said, walking over with a girl.  
"Hi Walter." I said, smiling.  
"This is Emily." he said. I smiled at her. She was pretty and I was guessing that she was his girlfriend.  
"You must be Roxy." she said.  
"Yeah." I said.  
"You're nicer than what he said." I giggled and nodded.  
"Yeah. I'm a really nice person." I said. I noticed that when she looked at Adrian she quickly looked back down. I thought she was blushing.  
I hated it when other girls wanted Adrian. Especially since he was my soon-to-be husband. I loved him more than anything and I was not willing to give him up.

Adrian's POV

We got to the club and Walter and Emily left us to go somewhere. I shrugged it off, not really caring as I waited to get in. Roxy and I got in quickly and went to the bar.  
"The usual." I said to the bartender. I worked here during the week and when I wasn't working, I came here to drink a little. I was a little bumed that Roxy couldn't drink legally but, she was ok with it. I just got her a diet coke and drank my drink.  
"I hope you don't get drunk." she said to me when we sat down in one of the booths. I chuckled and kissed her.  
"I won't." I assured her. She sighed and took a long sip of her drink.  
For 19, Roxy was mature for her age and could pass as a 21 year old. She got offered drinks a lot but didn't take them and told the bartender her age. He didn't care but I did. I didn't want her drinking until she was old enough. I remembered the first time that I took her to the bar. She was 17 and I was 20. I had ordered a drink and we shared it. She ended up getting drunk before me so I had to taker her home. Daniel was upset with me. I smiled at that thought.  
"You wanna go dance?" She asked me.  
"Sure." I said, drinking the rest of my beer and going with her to the dance floor.

* * *

**_Well, that's the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it!_**

**_Love,  
Roxy Skittlez!_**

**_:]_**


End file.
